Jowee and Mari
by NyanRainbowPrincess
Summary: Just a fluffy oneshot I wrote :D


Nyan: I'm in a Drawn to Life mood, so here goes nothing!

Jowee: NyanRainbowPrincess doesn't own Drawn to Life.

Jowee's P.O.V.

I watched her as she directed Cookie and Isaac to carry a table over to the forest area. We were going to have a party for fun. Mike and Heather returned to us at certain times, and they were going to join us. Mari wiped sweat from her forehead as she turned to look at me.

"Jowee, could you please help Heather with the decorations?" she asked me as I looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Sure Mari," I grinned, walking over to Heather.

"Jowee!" Heather cheered happily jumping up to hug me as I walked over to where CrazyBarks and her were making flower chains.

"So how can I help here?" I asked happily.

"We're going to make a flower crown for Mari 'Cuz she's the best mayor ever!" Heather giggled, "Can you go find some flowers for it?" I only nodded and walked into the forest area. I saw Pbprincess, our hero, standing nearby the gate staring into the distance. She looked over at me inquisitively with a look that said 'what're you doing out here?'

"I'm just picking flowers for Mari…" I blushed at my own statement. Pbprincess smirked and gestured with her hand that I should follow her. She led me to the Secret Beach to a secret cave. I looked in to see an assortment of beautiful flowers in an array of colors. She found one which had the radiance of a rainbow and gave it to me.

"Wait, how did all of these flowers get here?" Pbprincess only bashfully put one arm behind her head.

"Did you grow these?" She nodded happily and pointed to a beautiful necklace in a glass case.

"That's beautiful, how did you make all of this?" She only shrugged. She must have a lot of time on her hands. She took the necklace and thrust it into my hand.

"I should give this to Mari?" She nodded and we left the secret cave. The party was going to start soon, and I found Heather and CrazyBarks.

"Jowee! That's a really pretty flower! Where'd you find it?" Heather gasped in awe as she started to put the delicate flower onto the crown.

"Pbprincess was growing some, and she let me have them," I chirped happily. I turned to thank Pbprincess, but she was long gone.

"Oh well… It's finished!" Heather cheered holding up a flower crown with a rainbow of colorful flowers on it. "Can you give it to Mari at the party Jowee?" I couldn't say no to her so I said yes. She squealed happily and ran off to do something else. I sighed happily and went to get ready for the party. I walked to the stage at 6:00 as everyone was chatting happily together. I saw Mari, as beautiful as ever, walk up to me.

"Hi Jowee!" she beamed. I blushed and felt the silver necklace in my pocket.

"Would you like to dance Mari?" She nodded happily and we danced together for a couple of songs. Soon, the full moon was out, and I pulled Mari away to the Secret Beach. I handed her the flower crown.

"What's this for?" she asked me with slight confusion in her eyes.

"Heather wanted to give you this because she thinks you're the best mayor we've ever had. And I couldn't agree more," I smiled as she blushed slightly.

"Well, thank you. I still have a lot of work to do to get the village back in shape."

"Well, I'm behind you every step of the way," I smiled. I reached into my pocket and took out the necklace. "This is for you." She only gazed at it in wonder.

"It's-It's beautiful," she said grasping it gently in her paw. I took it from her paw and tied around her neck.

"What if I told you the stars, he drew them only for you?" I sang. Mari caught on and started to sing too.

"What if I can't dream cause I'm dreaming of you?"

"What have I got to lose if I never ever reach the end of you?" We sang together. I gazed into her eyes, and for the first time since Wilfre was defeated, I saw peace in them. She leaned in, and we kissed. It was a truly beautiful day.

Nyan: This was just so fluffy! I couldn't find a word so yeah… I feel bad for the lack of adventure…

Jowee: It's alright as long as I have Mari with me

Mari: *blushes*

Nyan: Awww! They're so cute together! :D :D


End file.
